


Right the Wrong

by Pastel_Persephone



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, MY BABIES, WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THAT??, all the tears, because the other one made me cry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Persephone/pseuds/Pastel_Persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Davis made a huge mistake, not that he'd admit that. When he is called to Japan on an emergency case, he gets a chance to fix it. <br/>Mai is trying to convince the world, and herself, that she's over a certain narcissist. Much to her distress, no seems to believe her. <br/>Will they take this chance to fix what is broken? Or will the crack never be filled?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, it was killing me.

Oliver Davis was once sure that he never wanted to return to Japan. He does not to have a reason to return, anyway. But lately, he has been looking for a reason, no an excuse, to go back. He isn’t sure why. There wasn’t anything in Japan that isn’t in England.

_That’s not entirely true._

“Shut up,” He told the voice. It often tried to give him advice but he never wanted or needed it.

_Why are you talking to yourself like that? Because I’m right?_

Oliver groans. “This is stupid.”

_Hahahaha, you miss her. You like her._

““Her” meaning Mai? I don’t miss Mai.” He thinks.

_Yes, you do. Am I a part of you remember?_

“You are a nuisance.”

_Why can you not see it? For a genius you really are stupid._

Before he can give the annoying voice a response, his phone rings.

_Saved by the bell._

Oliver goes to answer the phone, “Hello, this is Oliver Davis.”

A female voice speaks up. “Dr. Davis? My name is Cassandra Blake.”

She was American, probably Californian. “Your name sounds familiar.”

Cassandra sighs, “I am an actress of sorts, mostly I model.”

“Now I remember, you were in that one action paranormal action movie. It was very big and very good. Or so I’ve heard.”

“Thank you.” She doesn't sound very enthusiastic.

“What’s the problem?”

“I haven’t told anyone about this, so I am asking for privacy in this, please.”

“Of course, Ms. Blake.”

“It started when I moved to LA from my hometown in Northern California. I got this feeling like someone was watching me. It was pleasant, like seeing an old friend. I didn’t think much about it, then.”

“And that’s changed?”

“When my career started taking off, little things would happen. Accidents. Not to me, but the people around me. When I moved to Italy things got worse, people around me were getting put in the hospital. That warm feeling disappeared, and was replaced by something cold and almost sinister.”

“That’s not all of it is it?”

“No, I moved to Japan for a movie role and lately I’ve been very sick. The doctors are baffled, there’s no medical reason for what’s happening to me. It’s like something is sucking my energy away, the doctors are worried that one day I might not wake up. There’s loud knocking noises, my animals are being traumatized, things fly off shelves, and the furniture is being rearranged. I have been informed that you have left Japan, but you come the most recommended. I apologize for the inconvenience but I am begging you.”

“Ms. Blake, I’ll take your case. I’ve been wanting to take a trip Japan.”

“Thank you, Dr. Davis. This means a great deal to me.”

“I will email you. See you soon Ms. Blake.” Oliver hangs up the phone.

_Interesting._

“What?”

_I thought you never wanted to go back._

“Things change.”

_Not you._

“This case is interesting.”

_That’s the only reason?_

“The only one I’m willing to admit.”

_Now we’re getting somewhere._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mai Taniyama is completely over a certain narcissist, or, at least, that’s what she wants everyone to think. She’s not sure herself. He was always a delicate subject in her heart and mind. She wanted to hate him, he really hurt her.

 “How dare he assume he understands how I feel! He didn’t even give me a chance to answer.” Mai thinks to herself.

 “Thinking about Shibuya-san?” Michuri teases.

 “No!! Why would you think something like that?”

 Keiko laughs, “Because you make this sad face and sigh a lot when you think about him.”

“I do not!!” She denies violently.

 “She’s in denial,” the other girls start whispering, “I think she needs a reality check.”

 “Whose side are you on? He left, remember?” Mai says, her true feelings slipping through momentarily.

 “He only left because you let him slip through your fingers.”

 Mai stops walking, “No, nothing I could have said would have changed his decision.”

 Her friends stop always, “Mai, we’re sorry. We didn’t mean to upset you.”

 Mai tries to smile, “He’s just a stupid self-centered narcissist, I don’t care.”

 Her friends smile back at her, “Yeah we know.”

The trio walks in silence until they reach Mai’s house. They say their goodbyes and go their separate ways.

 “Why did I have to fall for a jerk like him?” She pouts her way up the stairs to her small apartment.

 As Mai does her homework, she keeps getting lost in thought. She can almost hear Naru say…

  _This is why you’ll never get any smarter._

 “I’m plenty smart, thank you,” she said indignantly, then she realizes that she’s talking to herself and quickly gets depressed.

  _Mai, Mai, Mai. You are beyond hopeless._

 “Leave me alone.” She huffs, her homework is finished quickly and she heads off to bed.

 She climbs into her bed, throws her blanket over her, and soon her eyes grow heavy, “I don’t miss him. I can’t and he certainly doesn’t miss me.” After she utters these words, she slips into sleep. While she sleeps, she dreams.

  _Why is she so pretty?_

 Mai’s eyes open, “Hello?”

  _Why can’t I be like her?_

 Mai is hit with a sudden pang of uneasiness. She sees a figure curled up on the floor.

  _Why does everyone like her?_

 “Hello?” Mai says again, “What’s wrong?”

 The figure whimpers, a soft female voice escapes, “I just wanted people to see me.”

 There’s a loud laugh. The girl shoots up and gasps, her blonde hair is tangled and grimy. Her blue eyes are full of fear.

 "And now no one can see you,” an evil voice echoes through the room. Mai sinks to her knees.

 Sobbing surrounds Mai. There are pleas for help, banging and rattling, like chains on a stone floor.

  _I just wanted to be like her._

 Mai jolts out of bed, panting. “What just happened? I haven’t had one of those dreams since Naru left.”

 Something next to her vibrates, she squeals. “It’s just my phone.” She breathes.

  **Mai, I have an emergency case. I will be needing your assistance if you’re willing.**

 There is only one person who would text something like that at, she glances at her clock, 3 am.

  **Naru?**

 She holds her breath.

  **Yes.**

 What did he need her for? Did it matter? She needs to see him. But she doesn’t want him to see how desperate she is.

  **Will everyone else be there?**

 She hasn’t seen everyone together for a while.

  **I believe so.**

 Ok Mai, you can do this.”

  **I’ll do it. When?**

 Mai has to make sure she’s still breathing.

  **In the morning.**

 “That jerk!! He knows that I have a life right??”

 She starts texting back her insults but she’s interrupted.

  **I apologize for the inconvenience. I’ll double your pay.**

 Had England softened him?

  **Thank you. It should not be a problem. I appreciate your kindness.**

 Mai can’t help but smile.

  **Please don’t be late. I’m looking forward to your tea.**

 Was that a compliment or an insult? She could never tell with him.

  **I won’t be late. Damn narcissist.**

 He didn’t change that much.

  **Good. Oh, and Mai, I missed you.**

 She smiles.

**Of course, you did.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made texting a thing in this show, sue me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry. I'll try to make them longer.


End file.
